wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Teriun
UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE do not use Teriun without permission Life Teriun was born to a line of champions to the ruler of the largest scavenger den. He was trained by his father to learn to fight since he was two, when he was 8 his father threw him out of the kingdom and asked him to kill and bring him a dragon head, Teriun went out and killed a dragon dragging its dead body back. Teriun was congratulated for this even the king took interest and told his court wizard to train the child how to make potions. Once the wizard got there him and his father made a deal to train Teriun 6 hours on fighting and 6 other hours on spellcraft. By the time Teriun was twelve, he was competing against people triple his age to become champion and most of these people were considered S class fighters. Teriun had learned how to make nearly all the potions the wizard did and he was aced in fighting skills. He soon gained a fondness of dragon meat and ate nothing but that. Soon enough Teriun went out every night to kill dragons until he fought a group of dragons having no chance fighting them he ran to the dragon with icicles on its back ripped one icicle out, put grass into a potion, and mixed the two with ingredients that were already in the potion. Then Teriun crushed the potion creating a small blizzard good enough for him to kill a few of the dragons. Once the potion wore off the snow stopped coming down and he fought with the ice dragon just winning before he killed the dragon he said "You are strong" and chopped the top jaw off and wore his head as a hat. He soon came back with five dragons dragging their bodies to the walls of the castle. After that he chopped off the murkish dragon's wings and used them as trophy putting them on his back, it looked like he could fly but he could not. When Teriun was eighteen he became the champion and he was feared everybody. One day dragons attacked they had a siege that lasted days but the castle was overun. Teriun protected the king from the hundreds of dragons throwing his potions evreywere but he was captured. When he woke up he was in a jail cell high up in the sky he was served food then called out. A crowd of dragons were watching Teriuth still had his sword and some ice potions left there was a dragon ready to fight. The dragon did not put up that much of a challange for Teriuth. Teriuth took the dragons body and stated making it into a jump suit thankfully it was an ice dragon he killed he made some icicle potions. Once we was doem making the suit he was ready to exscape he put the icicle potions down and triggerd them. the chains on his legs were broken and he jumped down the pillar he was on. Many dragons noticed and went after him. The dragons caught up with Teriun was attacked tearing the suit. He started to fall until he was caught by somebody, a somebody who had wings and a halo. It was an angel Teriun was saved the angel said to him "I will join you" the angel evaporated but Teriun grew wings and could fly away. He was thankful and he flew away from the dragons at full speed but the dragons were near so he flew into the woods and went backwards. He had lost the dragons. TBC Category:Scavengers Category:Males Category:Characters